Little Kitsune
by Foxtali
Summary: Seven year old Kitsu (my OC) runs away from her tiny village a week after the death of her mother in hopes of finding her father. Kakashi is in for a big surprise.
1. The Beggining

**A/N: This is a fanfiction all about the questions, "What if Kakashi had a daughter that he didn't know about? And what happens when she sets out to find him?" Kitsu is a seven year old OC of mine. I don not own Naruto. Enjoy!**

Seven year old prodigy Kitsu did not often find herself hating her father. She had never met the man herself, so she couldn't judge. Plus, he had been close with her mother, so how bad could he be?

But now, only one thought echoed through her head: Why?

The villagers of the village, if you could even call the place a village since it was so small, had produced a bad crop and it was barely enough to feed everyone, especially with the mention of twins on their way.

So naturally, they only had one individual to blame: "the Kitsune". (It was only because of her name. She was half WOLF, not FOX.) They had other names for her, too. Stinking hybrid. Rotten luck charm. Lil' piece of scrum. And those were the ones that didn't include cussing.

According to pretty much everyone, she was a sure bringer of bad luck. The only way to rid the people of the misfortune was to kill her. And they would've loved to do just that.

Because even among her kind, Kitsu wasn't normal. She was a special case with unique predator-prey wolf-human blood. She was born in the time where hybrids had to hunt the scarce prey to survive, but also had to avoid being hunted by the humans. The blood of a half-wolf and full human mingled in her. The wolf-blood didn't give her wolf ears or a furry tail, but they gave her heightened senses, smell and hearing especially. She was unique.

Which was why the villages thought she brought expectionally bad luck. They would have killed her, except there was the treaty.

There was the stinking ancient-peace-treaty-thing, whose official name Kitsu didn't care to learn. It was an attempt to get the hybrids and humans to live together in harmony. The humans would provide shelter, and the hybrids would hunt for them. None could kill the other.

But the treaty-thingy had left something out.

It never said anything about abuse.

It started with little things. Like hitting her for not catching enough food or making some silly little mistake or yelling violently at her for getting in the way. Her mother took the brunt of that for her...

..until one violent night, she died in their hands. That was a week ago.

And that was also when Kitsu felt for the first time the urge to fight back. But she couldn't win without killing them, directly or indirectly, so she had decided on running away.

She had decided that she would leave tonight. And she would find her father.

Because in books, the characters fight against all odds and still win, right?

She knew this was horrible reasoning, but if they could, why couldn't she?


	2. The Runaway

Kitsu tucked stands of her silvery blackish hair behind her ears. (Yes, silvery-ish hair. Sorry I failed to mention this in the first chapter.) According to her mother, then was one of many things had gotten from her dad. She was still awake, even though it was nearly midnight. She had just finished stuffing some wild berries she had found under a into a small backpack under a loose floorboard, along a few scraps of bread, a container of water, a small knife with a chipped handle, and a small first aid kit with some items missing from it. There were also three roasted cobs of corn (roasted corns doesn't quite sound right), two of which had been given to her by an older girl in pity.

As bad as her situation was, Kitsu did not like pity. But as much as she hated to admit it, those cobs of corn had really helped with her plan. she had planned to steal a few, but the girl had saved her (most of) the trouble. Now she had only wrongly taken one cob. The villagers weren't even suspicious.

Gathering up her stuff, Kitsu jumped out the window and left. But a sharp thud made her stop cold. Someone.. someone was awake, other than her. She bolted, not looking back.

It was raining, and life was absolutely positively great. Kitsu walked on, not caring, with her back to the sinking moon. Her mind wandered back to an earlier time, when her mother was still alive. It hurt to think about her, but it also gave Kitsu a sense of security. She managed to navigate the forest with her mind off in a comepletely different place..

 _"Mother? Why don't I have... y'know..." asked a curious younger Kitsu, eyeing her mother's tail._

 _Her mother just smiled warmly. "The wild will bring that out of you, little one, and when that happens, you will know that it is time to chose."_

 _"Choose? Okay..."_

 _Her mother chuckled. "Don't worry, my little pup. You don't have to understand just yet._

 _The image faded, replaced by an image Kitsu just wanted to forget.._

 _Her last memory of her mother._

 _"Mo..ther..?" She was sick with a high fever, and her mind was fuzzy._

 _"Don't w-worry my dear, I'll-I will be r-right back w-with something for your f-fever.."_

 _"But.. mother..! You're .. injured.."_

 _"Don't.. worry, I'll be f-fine." And she headed off, giving Kitsu her warm, loving smile for the last time._

 _Less than an hour later, her corpse was dragged back..._

 _"Don't look at us like that; her death was your own fault!"_

 _"Yeah, you useless little sh*t!"_

 _"It's true and you know i-_

She was yanked out her thoughts when she was suddenly propelled forward, having tripped on a root. She tried to regain her balance, but a combination of her tiredness, the slipperiness (I didn't know that was a word) of the ground, and the fact that her mind was still clinging on to the memories of her mother made it so she twisted around awkwardly and fell onto a bush.

She wanted to get up, but she wasn't able to force her body to obey. After all, she hadn't slept and it was well past midnight. She would be fine here, said a small part of her mind. It was the wild, where she belonged..

And with that she drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Y'know, that was short. Eh heh, heh, heh,... (sorry).**


	3. The Encounter

A/N: I think I'll actually start naming my chapters. That and (try to) make them longer.

The sunlight was blinding. And annoying. Groaning, Kitsu sat up. What was so soft? Suddenly, the events of the past days came back to her. Now wide awake, she sensed a presence somewhere off in the distance.. Her mother had once told her stories about the, what was it, missy nin? that roamed the wilderness, she recalled.

She set off at a brisk pace in the direction of the rising sun. Looking up at huge trees, she was suddenly struck with an idea. It was a crazy, childish, just-for-fun idea, but she liked it nonetheless.

Kitsu was almost tempted to scream "THIS IS FUN!" and laugh like a crazy person, like crazyily dangerous tree-jumping was the most fun you could ever have. Instead, she just held a big grin on her face and gave the occasional giggle while leaping from tree to tree. She checked every now and then to make sure she was going in the right direction and that no one was near, but otherwise just let loose and had some fun.

Suddenly, she dodged on instinct. She felt especially on alert, as if something changed inside her as some kunai knives flew by. She turned to see, to her horror, two of what she wildly guessed were some of those "missy nin". They were both taller, bigger, stronger, and more experienced than her. It would be a hopeless fight.

— - • - —

It was supposed to be a simple capture-the-missing-nin-and-bring-them-back mission. However, there would be complications...

"How long till we encounter the missing nin? This is kinda boring.."

"There's no way they'll hang out so close to the village, dobe."

"Hey-

Just then, Kakashi shushed them, asking did they sense something?

"Haha, you're wrong for once, teme!"

"Then that just proves that they're just as dumb as you."

Kakashi shushed them again. The missing nin were approaching unusually fast. Why would they be running in the direction of the village?

— - • - —

Kitsu knew that she would not win this fight. So she fled. Faking an attack, she slid between the legs of one of her enemies. She was urged on by adrenaline and... something else? She didn't have time to think now. Somebody was near. She could only hope that they weren't more enemies. Oh, how she hated being so vulnerable and having to rely on someone else..

She saw a group of four, one silver haired adult male and three kids, all older than her. One seemed to dress around the theme of orange and was obnoxious, one had pink hair and looked like a fan girl, and the other one seemed more sensible than the other two combined.

When she was littler, her mother had drawn the Leaf Village symbol in the dirt for her to see. Now, the same symbol was carved into their headbands. The missy nin, still a good distance behind her, threw a kunai. With a new sense of power surging through her, she stepped aside and barely dodging it, caught the hilt, mindful not to cut herself on the sharp part where the blade met the hilt. They all gaped at her. She twirled and swung it a bit, trying to get a feel of the weapon. They still gaped at her.

'What? Is there something weird on my head?' she thought sarcastically. Then she realized that, oh great Kami-sama, there was. And that wasn't the only thing...

Yet another kunai was thrown at her, and the team seemed to snap out of it. With the help of Kitsu, they managed to defeat the missing min (who turned out to be pretty dumb) in a few minutes. At the end of the fight, the mixed feeling of adrenaline and power left her. The team looked surprised.

No one said anything. Not for a long,

Long,

long,

long,

time. Everyone was getting pretty uncomfortable. Suddenly, the blonde kid burst out, "Has anyone told ya that those fox-ear thingies look kinda weird?" he asked, and Kitsu knew it wasn't really supposed to be an insult. He was just being outright honest. But she really wasn't in the mood for converation. She wasn't very social.

The pink haired girl looked like she was going to say something, but Kitsu beat her to it. "Has anyone ever told you that your, ahem, interesting choice of clothing looks even weirder? she muttered, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Hey! I heard that," He whined.

"Well, maybe you were MEANT to."

"What's that supposed to me-.. Hey!"

"Stupid," she growled under her breath. "Can't even recognise an insult when it's shoved in your idiotic face."

While all of this was going on, Kakashi was staring at Kitsu. She reminded him so much of a certain someone..

 _"I've got to leave. I'm sorry." The beautiful dark-haired woman was on the verge of tears. "I don't want you to be hated because of me, and I don't want her to, either," she explained softly,a gesturing at her stomach. Kakashi nodded silently. And just like that, she was gone, leaving a single purple rose in her place._

Could it be?


End file.
